The Villain Saga: A Deadly Demigod
by Zenith Aquilla
Summary: Sequel to Villain Saga: Innocence. 15 year old Olivia Reynolds has gotten herself on a certain psychopathic demigods radar in a bad way. Due to past mistakes, she's valued at almost priceless. Curiosity and greed consume Loki as he attempts her capture. Will Loki be the toughest adversary she's ever faced? Will she leave this alive? Please, please, PLEASE review!
1. Preface

_Background! If this doesn't interest you, go to the next chapter (small spoiler revealed within)! This is going to be really quick and choppy because I'm putting as much of her back-story as possible into a small space. Olivia is a character from many other non-posted fan fictions I've written on various marvel (and otherwise) heroes. It started in the realm of spider man where her father and writer for the daily bugle was murdered by Doc Oc. She was discovered at the scene (by Doc Oc) and escaped. (If anyone asks in the reviews I will post these stories) Olivia knows the location of Doc Oc and the Sinister Syndicates headquarters, so Doc Oc calls in a favor on Harry Osborn (aka new goblin) to retrieve her. He captures her, and yet again, she escapes. Then she tips off Spiderman of their location. Now she's pissed off six prominent villains (4 unmentioned are members of the sinister syndicate: electro, the scream, hydro man, hobgoblin). A price is starting to form on her head._

_ Many major and minor offenses occur, starting a chain reaction. Some villain or gang attempts to capture/ kidnap Olivia (interested in the price on her head, put out by Doc Oc because he wants revenge for her humiliating him). She escapes, and the opinion is starting to form that she has supernatural powers (incredible fighting ability and survival skills no fifteen year old girl should possess). Every time she escapes, embarrassing the attempted kidnappers, they want revenge and the price deepens. Government agencies (ex. Shield) start to take an interest. They also fail at making contact and her price goes up. She now is the most wanted person in the world, wanted in literally every country. _

_ Her only DC encounter is with the Joker. She is at the mall, when she's approached by a slightly older boy, Logan, returning a dropped wallet. Judging by her zipped purse he stole it and is giving it back. He continues to hang around so she takes refuge in the ladies room, remaining there for several hours. Eventually The Joker (waiting outside) runs out patience, and drives through the wall of the men's bathroom of the mall. She tries to escape in the confusion but is captured. She stays in captivity for several months in an abandoned prison. The Joker waits as her value goes up and her absence is noticed. Logan (a young man hired by the Joker) is tricked into thinking Olivia has feelings for him. She escapes, leaving him angry. The Joker, Logan, and several masked accomplices recapture her in a helicopter, which she crashes, lighting a building on fire on impact. While inside Logan finds her, and she kisses him before escaping yet again. Logan appears in many other stories (including this one, spoiler), aiding Olivia as an accomplice._

_ Remember if you're interested in any of these stories, ask in the reviews! Now, enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 1

I flinched as a thump echoed through the apartment. I swiveled around in my armchair. A single letter had fallen through the mail slot. Why is there mail? I never get mail. I made sure of that a long time ago.

I slowly walked to the door, kneeling by the letter. Pushing a golden strand of hair out of my face, I carefully lifted it. It was heavier than I expected, a bulge that I hadn't noticed before signified more than one paper. It probably wasn't explosives, though that wouldn't make it the first time.

In case there was a trigger, I used the edge of my nail to slit the bottom of the envelope open. My eyes widened as the contents spilled onto the floor. I smirked at my own anxiety. The only harm I could get from this envelope was a paper cut. There were two pages, glossy and new. The first was a flyer, announcing a museum gala, somewhere in Germany. The second was a one way ticket to Stuttgart. I narrowed my eyes, what had I become, some party entertainment!? That was the only reason I could think of that they'd want me around.

I unfolded the flyer, searching for a hidden motive. A bill floated to the ground. 500 euros. I quickly did the math in my head. In US currency, that was $675.65. No one would spend that much, plus the ticket, without good reason. I sighed and closed my eyes. What choice did I have? Declining would be rude and there was no return address to give the money back. The event was tomorrow, so I didn't have much time left to decide.

No return address…

The thought stuck with me, but not enough so to change my mind. I guess I was going to Germany. I wandered into my bedroom, flinging open the closet doors. I was like a hero in the sense of that I had a uniform, but not quite as spangly as Captain America's. Rows of black V-necks and jean shorts filled my vision. I absent mindedly caressed the fabric of one of the shirts. Pushing through the sea of black cloth, I found the only fancy thing I owned. Still fitting my dress code, the gown was gorgeous. It was a pure black A-line with no straps and a bodice that puffed out a bit. Perfection. The plane ticket declared I arrived the day of the event, so two days' worth of clothes seemed sufficient. I neatly folded the dress and placed it delicately in the small, black suit case. I then added the day wear, pajamas, and toiletries. The pajamas resembled my day wear, including a black camisole and equally colorless pajama pants. My clothes blended in, could be night camouflage, and were flexible if I got in a fight. What more could a girl ask for? I closed the suit case with a resounding click. I guess I _did_ need a vacation. Keeping off S.H.I.E.L.D's radar was exhausting. Ever since the Electro incident….

I rubbed my temples. This week had been particularly trying. I found an agent staking out my apartment, so I had to abandon it for a few days until they left, sleeping on a park bench. After that I had to move _again_ and now I'm here, 1456 First Avenue New York, NY 10021. Uncomfortably close to Stark Towers, but acceptable. At $13,500 a month it's pretty reasonable. I never stay over a month anyway.

I hopped into the shower and let the blissful warmth seep I into my bones. Suddenly a sharp tap sounded from outside the bathroom. I wrapped a towel around me and trudged out.

"Oh my god Logan, what the hell?!" I seethed.

He was perched on the window sill, looking at me expectantly. I lived on the fifth floor. I sighed and with one hand held my towel into place, with the other unlocked the window.

"Elevator was too slow," he grinned, climbing into my apartment.

He looked down at my outraged expression.

"What's wrong?"

"First of all, how did you find me?" I fumed.

"I saw you in the window, why?"

I was positive that wasn't the whole answer, but I let it go.

He took a step closer, towering over me, eyes smoldering, "Is there a problem?"

I continued to glare up fiercely, "Yeah, actually. You can't just decide to drop by every time I take a freaking shower!"

"Fine," he put his hands up in surrender, "I'll go!"

"Goodbye," I stared coldly.

"Just…" he hesitated as he climbed through the window, "Just be careful."

"You know I have a door!" I shouted as he leaped out the window.

I ran over to look but he was already gone. Painful memories dotted my mind. The fire, that sadistic clown…

I shivered at the memory of the Joker. Ever since my father died, criminals of all backgrounds had hunted me mercilessly. It wasn't because I was famous or anything. No, it was because an average, fifteen year old girl had the nerve to stand up to Doctor Octopus and lived to tell the tale. After publicly humiliating Doc Oc, he had tried to exact his revenge numerous times, all failing. Word got out that I was worth something, and after a long and twisted road I ended up here. It wasn't safe for my family to be anywhere near me, so I've kept my distance. Logan had been sent to kill me. He made a different call.

I gave up on the aspect of a shower, instead throwing on a t-shirt and climbing into bed. Tomorrow was a big day, and I needed to be well rested.

I was going to Germany.


	3. Chapter 2

*****THIS HAPPENED SOME TIME BEFORE CHAPTER ONE*****

Deep underground, Loki's operation bustled with activity. Machinery buzzed incoherently, spitting code only identifiable to those educated to its numbers. Any enemy of Shield was a tool usable to the God of mischief.

"The Tesseract has shown me so much!" Selvig exclaimed, "It's more than knowledge, it's truth."

"I know," Loki dismissed him, "It touches everyone differently."

Selvig nodded, his eyes glazed with the Tesseract's power.

"What did it show you, Agent Barton?" Loki glanced towards Hawkeye.

"My next target."

Selvig chuckled hysterically, "Stick in the mud you've got no soul. No wonder you chose this, this _tomb_ to work in."

"Well," Hawkeye seemed annoyed, "The Radisson doesn't have three levels of lead lined flooring! Between shield and that cube…"

"I see why Fury chose you to guard it," Loki smirked.

"You're going to have to contend with him sir, "Hawkeye started walking, "As long as he's in the air, I can't pin him down. He's putting together a team."

"Are they a threat?" Loki narrowed his eyes.

"A threat to each other more than likely, but if Fury can get them on track, then he might throw some noise our way."

"You admire Fury," Loki accused absently.

"He's got a clear line of sight."

"Is that why we failed to kill him?" Loki walked off.

"It might be, I was disoriented, and I'm not at my best with a gun."

Loki slowly turned around, "I want to know everything you can tell me about this team of his. I will… test…. their battle. I'm weary of scuttling in shadows. I need to rule this world, not borrow it."

"It's a risk."

"Oh, yes," Loki chuckled.

"You're set on making yourself known," Hawkeye observed, "I could be useful."

"Tell me what you need," Loki began to grow excited.

Hawkeye strutted over to his bow and twanged the string, "I need a distraction. And an eyeball."

"A possible blight has come to my attention," Loki mused, "That could ruin or aid my plans."

"And what's that?"

"Not what," Loki grinned, "Who."


	4. Chapter 3

I swirled in front of the mirror, admiring the exquisite garment at all angles. My golden curls fell delicately, framing my face. Smiling, I couldn't remember another time I had felt this beautiful. At least since the accident…

Hiding any evidence of my stay, I pushed my suitcase under the bed. It wasn't perfect, but in a basic sweep it would look like I had never been there. I locked my room and descended the staircase. As I pushed open the double doors, the glowing ROSS hotel sign tinted my vision blue.

There were plenty of taxicabs, but walking suited me better. I would look out of place in my elegant garb, but I've had some pretty bad experiences involving cabs.

Within fifteen minutes, the massive Schäfer museum stood before me. Graceful banners, stating Eroberung, or Conquest, advertising today's event arched over the walls. Just as the sun's last rays fell out of sight, I entered the building.

I grinned, taking in the museum's delicate allure. A red carpet fell underfoot, giving me an impression of importance. Seated at the far side, a string quintet combined a refinement to the atmosphere. Overhead, a grand marble staircase cascaded from the wall. Leftwards, a podium resided. The center of the room was garnished with a piece of art, depicting two cattle carved into a table. Paintings were scattered over the walls.

A security guard, dressed as a party goer, greeted me at the door. I showed him my invitation, and with a small, confused smile he bid me enter.

I spent the next half hour making small talk and shaking people's hands. The curator, Heinrich Schäfer, gave me a hearty greeting, but his demeanor mimicked the guard's. Mid-conversation with a middle-aged couple, I excused myself to freshen up. Leaning over the bathroom sink, I splashed water onto my face. The cool droplets were refreshing and helped me feel better. I hadn't been around this many people in a long time. It was disorienting. My thoughts were distracted by heavy, purposeful footsteps coming from just outside.

I cracked open the door, wide enough too just see my surroundings. A familiar-looking man strode down the hall, entering a room I hadn't noticed before. Without thinking, I looked around and followed him through. He had bad news written all over him. Had I fought this man before?

I tip-toed inside, hiding behind a massive pillar. The room was gray and covered in cabinets. The man paced over to the one labeled IR, opening it with ease.

I wracked my brain. IR was the element Iridium. It was found in nature, but extremely rarely. If this place had any, it could be all there was.

I gasped. Iridium was a natural stabilizer! But what would-

I realized how silent the room had gotten.

The man had heard me.

Flipping around, in one deft motion he placed the Iridium container on the shelf beside him, notched an arrow on a bow he had been carrying on his back, and swiveled around the column to face me.

My breath caught in my throat. I had no idea who was more surprised. His jaw dropped in recognition. It was Hawkeye! Is eyes were a weird shade of blue, making me not want to give him a normal greeting.

I had encountered him many times, as a helpful and opposing force. I knew enough to know something was up with him. He still held the arrow notched, ready to shoot.

I looked up at him, down at the Iridium, then back at him. Then I did possibly the stupidest thing possible. I snatched the Iridium and ran for it.


	5. Chapter 4

Heavy footfalls sounded behind me. My only thought was the safety of this… this thing. The object held no matter to me, but it had to be important. More so in the wrong hands.

I dashed up the stairs, looking back for the first time. I was in the middle of the landing, and Hawkeye had just gotten onto it. His arrow was pointed directly at my heart. Everything slowed down as he released.

To my confusion, the arrow fell way too early, resting about ten feet in front of me. I continued to stare as a red light blinked once, and then everything exploded.

With an enormous force, I was tossed like a rag doll into the wall behind me. A huge crater of cracked bricks marked my plight, and the landing had completely severed in half. Blood trickled down my forehead as I watched Hawkeye stride towards me. He grabbed my shoulder roughly, and started dragging me down the staircase that had remained intact. I didn't have the strength to put up much of a struggle, but I still refused to let go of the Iridium. He stalked through the building, me in tow, and out the door. When had everyone left?

I soon got my answer. All the people from the gala were kneeling, surrounded by five men. Wait- they were the same guy! I took into account that the four that weren't moving shimmered, like an illusion. The man snapped him head towards me, then immediately feigned his look to mild disinterest. He raised one eyebrow as Hawkeye shoved me to my knees in front of him. I immediately curled my body protectively around the Iridium.

"And what," The man's voice was dangerously quiet, "Have you brought me Agent Barton."

"I found her hiding in the storage room," he reported emotionlessly, "She put up a fight."

The man nodded to Hawkeye, who ripped the Iridium from my hands. The man raised his staff. The sharpened tip gleamed as it came down on my head.

On instinct I rolled to the side, his spear stuck in the ground for a second before he brandished it once more, on full attack mode. I attempted to get up, but using his spear he maneuvered to keep me low to the ground. Immediately I stuck my leg out, hoping to knock him over. Instead he barely faltered. It still had given me enough time to rise.

He went to a merciless offense, every blow he missed he came back with another. I noted how heavily he relied on his spear. I dodged one swing, which allowed another to catch me in the back. It hadn't used the tip, but I was roughly knocked to the side, landing hard on my stomach. I promptly hopped up, not missing a beat. I couldn't go on much longer like this.

He was all over the place, matching my every move. It had a certain grace to it. Like a twisted dance. Pretending to bat at me with his spear, he threw it into his other hand, grabbing my shirt with his dominant right. He tossed me to the ground like I weighed nothing. I was battered and bruised, blood still flowing from my previous head wound, plus a few new places. I definitely needed a new plan.

I balanced myself on one knee and looked up. Roughly twenty feet to my left, a brick building lie demolished. A police car had gone straight through the wall, leaving debris everywhere. Most likely this man's doing. I hefted myself to my feet and made a mad dash towards it.

He seemed confused at my attempt to flee, but the expression broke into a wide smile. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. I climbed over the ruble, scraping my hands and knees as I scurried inside. White sheets hung haphazard around the building like the owners had been redecorating. I flung one to the side, weaving around the maze, trying to distance myself from the attacker. At the slightest sound of footsteps I flung myself into the nearest closet, slamming the door as quietly as possible.

"Well, well, well," his steps echoed around the brick, "A foe finally worthy of me reduced to squandering in broom closets."

I jolted at the name of my destination. He was coming. The door swung open and I dashed out, only for the tip of his spear to come swinging towards my neck. It stopped, mere millimeters away from my flesh.

"Now," he smiled, "It'd be a shame to end your life after you fought so hard to save it."

A wall lay behind me, not allowing me to run. There had to be a way out. There was always a way out.

"Looking for another option? I assure you-"

He was cut off when I grabbed the point between the handle and tip of his spear. I twisted it to pull it away, but he was so strong. I way left standing awkwardly holding one end as he remained attached to the other. His eyes narrowed. I took this moment of confusion to release the staff and bolt. I ducked through a hole in the wall to my left and resurfaced into open air. The crowd had departed as soon as they could, leaving it eerily quiet. I was exhausted, physically and mentally. The man stepped out of the building. He sent a bolt of energy from his spear that hit me straight on, sending me sprawling on my back. A metallic taste filled my mouth and I got the impression it should have killed me. The man strode forward, until he was roughly ten feet from me.

"I AM LOKI OF ASGUARD," he shouted, furious, "AND I AM-" he never finished his sentence. A huge burst of power slammed into him from above, knocking him off his feet and back into the brick wall. A blur of red and gold metal flew by and scooped me up.

"You're late," I mumbled, blood trickling out of my lips. I lifted my hand to wipe it away but it took so much effort I didn't even bother.

"Traffic was a bitch," the mask lifted and Tony Stark smiled down at me. The expression was quickly erased when he took in my state. He continued his flight, Stark Towers getting closer every second. A distant thought of this being a _really_ bad idea tickled my mind as I faded into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 5

I drifted back into reality as we touched ground. The swirling mechanics of Stark Towers encompassed us as Tony's suit was removed and we traveled inside.

"Tony, who is," Pepper looked up from a couch, her expression quickly morphing to a sort of disgusted concern as she took in my tattered state, "Is she dead?!"

"No!" Tony looked as if he was caught in the act of… something, "Maybe. Probably not…"

He laid me across a cushioned chair, my arms and legs dangling over the side. I was surrounded by Stark towers, in all its glory. The back wall was glass, displaying New York City's night lights. It was beautiful. Pepper walked over, kneeling by my side. She pushed my hair out of my face, revealing a long scratch along my temple. It was still fresh, oozing bits of blood. She touched it experimentally and I steeled myself, refusing to wince. She looked distastefully at the task at hand. This wouldn't be the first time she's cleaned me up. I was constantly taking on more than I could handle. She released my hair and called for Tony to bring me to the guest room. I knew I had a lot worse than a head wound. This would take a while.

I felt Tony lift me again, which I was still completely uncomfortable with, yet too weak to truly care. He carried me through Stark Towers, Pepper trailing behind him, before turning abruptly and depositing me onto one of the beds of the many guest rooms. It matched the rest of the building, black, shiny, and modern. He cast one look back, his usual charisma gone, and left. Pepper and I were alone.

The next few hours I drifted in and out of consciousness. Pepper was always by my side with bandages and sanitary pads. I was glad Tony had left, being there were injuries under my dress as well. I could tell it was worse than usual.

The next time I woke up, I was alone. This was customary to my lifestyle, but seemed odd after Pepper's constant companionship. Judging on instinct, it was most likely daytime by now. I was dressed in an oversized t-shirt, possibly Tony's. It took only a second to realize my room didn't have any windows. This was a new edition, but obvious in its meaning. They wanted answers, and probably afterwards to haul me back to SHIELD. No way.

Clothes had been laid out for me across the bed, a black shirt, similar to my usual but lacking the V-neck, and skinny jeans. I pulled off my shirt, the act of raising my arms sending fire up and down my chest. Bandages winded tightly around, the last mark of battle. Pepper had done a good job, everything else was either healed with medicine, or hidden under concealer. After fully dressing, I tried the door, surprised to find it unlocked. I needed to get out of here, and back onto the streets. I always knew living near Stark Towers would be a problem. They expected me to try to escape, that much was obvious, but what would they not expect?

I decided my best bet was to get as close as possible, and then work on finding my exit. Security would be loose where they were, so I headed towards the kitchen, winding through the halls of Stark Towers. It seemed to be around breakfast time, and the kitchen was a social area. As the doors to my destination loomed before me, I turned around, selecting at random a room near it. Security would be minimal, more effort on containing me would be in my immediate chamber, not _right_ next to Iron Man himself. This would be easier than I thought. The room was unlocked, so I immediately entered. It was modern in design, sporting gleaming grey floors and black walls. The furniture was contemporary and black as well. I imagined with a building of this size, he must have tons of little parlors like this. They were fillers to a bigger design. I walked around, opening drawers and running my hand over furniture. There were folders in one cabinet, which I immediately ran through, not stopping until a familiar face loomed from one. It was the newest, placed at the beginning of the stack. The pages were covered in blue cubes and one particular man, along with many other people I knew. I sat crossed legged on the cold tiles and began to read. It was the guy from Germany. There were other things like Dr. Selvig's Extraction Theory, but I had no interest in that.

His name was Loki, and he was a god. I had a fist fight with a god. I didn't know whether to be freaked out, or impressed that I was still breathing. He was brother of Thor. I knew of Thor, even seen him once. He was a protector of Earth, an alien of some sort. Both men were from the planet Asguard, and apparently this wasn't the first time Loki stirred things up. The Destroyer? That was all him.

I was equal parts terrified and confused. I've had a lot of villains on my back for various reasons, but what would a god want? It made literally no sense. He must have sent me the invitation, it was all carefully planned. Was his plan to kill me? To prove a point? Then why didn't he just do it? I know I'm going to die. Every day I live knowing I might not see tomorrow. I looked up to rain drops painting a delicate patter across the window, lifting me from my thoughts. I had to get out. I felt like I was in a cage. I stuffed the file under my shirt, it could be useful. Calmly I walked towards a chair. It was round and black with a white cushion. I gripped the back, lifting it experimentally before hefting it through the window.

Alarms rang furiously, casting a red glow across the room. Rain drops blew in, immediately coating the room. I could hear Tony and Pepper's alarm, before their footsteps rang in my direction. They must have assumed I was still asleep, only to be proven wrong by the ruckus. I cast one look back, and then proceeded to jump out the forty story window.


	7. Chapter 6

Cold air whooshed around me, every raindrop an icy dagger. I waited patiently, allowing myself to drop a few more feet before finding a handhold. I leaned toward the building, grasping the windowsill. Pain rocketed across my chest, and it felt as if my arms planned to leave their sockets. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to pass before beginning my trek downwards. I was still about ten stories up. I spent the next fifteen minutes looking for places for my hands and feet, pressing my body against the wall whenever someone came by. It was a miracle Tony never discovered me, though I saw a dash of red across the sky signaling his leave. Super hero stuff I suppose, or possibly searching for me further.

A blissful smile crossed my face as my feet hit solid ground. A fence became my final obstacle. It didn't match the rest of the structure, almost Grecian in architecture. Columns separated three gates. I pushed the leftmost one experimentally, surprised as it swung open without hardship. I guess it only locked from the inside. I immediately took to the familiar streets of New York City.

-X-

In his underground fortress once again, Loki Laufeyson was furious. He had been vaguely amused by the girl's battle, enjoying himself even, when the metal man posed interference. Even with his mechanics, he was still only a mortal. A mere mortal who dared defy him. His original plan was too use her particular talents, but immediately it became obvious she was unruly, therefore unable to be ruled. He cursed, pulsing his power, throwing all the furniture across the room. Rumors of such an infantile thing defeating him would disperse whatever respect he had gained, any fear of his power would die.

If it was to die, he suddenly decided, she would die along with it. She would rue the day she crossed swords with Loki Laufeyson.

-X-

Relieved as I was to be back in my natural environment, the street, something felt off. I kept turning around, expecting to see something behind me, but only everyday citizens bustled around. On the umpteenth time I turned around, a man in a business suit made direct eye contact with me. His form shimmered, and to my horror Loki was staring back. His elaborate armor was replaced by a black trench coat, black tie, and green scarf. His pace remained the same, and he had the audacity to grin at me. It was a hunter's grin, never reaching his eyes. Now knowing the true extent of his power, I was a bit absolutely terrified. There was a club I knew a block down whose owner owed me a favor. I'm sure they'd let me lay low for a couple of hours.

I looked back again, he was still a safe fifty feet back. I hastily turned into an alley, hoping it was the right one. I hurried towards the side door, turning back once more to make sure no one was watching. I gasped. Loki was directly in front of me, somehow soundlessly making fifty feet in two seconds. His golden armor had reappeared. He loomed over me, so close his cape brushed my side. He was about a foot taller, forcing me to look up at him. I took heavy breaths, trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly he reached out, fingertips landing on my chest. Blinding pain arched through me. I was dying, over and over again, but it wouldn't end.

"Do you feel that?" he asked as if he was genuinely curious, "That is your heart freezing over. I befell the same fate at my father's feet. Unfortunately, you most likely won't survive the experience."

I fell to my knees, but he simply crouched beside me, never leaving contact. Blue coloring began to creep over my skin, starting at his finger and spreading outward. The pain was crippling me inward, curling into a ball. Loki still looked down at me with mild disinterest.

"Let her go."

I broke away from my pained daze just long enough to see the spangliest superhero of them all. Captain America stood dramatically, his shadow stretching across the alley. He was out of uniform, donning a brown leather jacket and khakis instead. His custom shield was flung across his back. Loki immediately released me, not to yield the Captain's command, but he was the bigger threat. I gasped for breath, hugging my knees to my chest and trying to feel warmth. A harsh clang echoed through the alley and sounds of battle commenced. I knew I had to get up and… and do something but I couldn't move. I twisted on the ground, flopping over to face the men. The Captain wasn't holding up at all. Ignoring the little voice that said I should be helping, I propped myself on my elbows, and proceeded to drag myself across the ground in this manner. When I reached the wall, I used it as leverage, pulling myself to my feet. My knees immediately began to give out but I groped at the bricks, refusing to fall. I reached for the side door, and pulled myself into the club. The flickering strobe lights encompassed me as everything went black.


	8. Chapter 7

When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by darkness. Passing out seemed to be a reoccurring theme I'd rather not continue. I started to lift my head, but it was immediately shoved back down. Taya, the girl who's owed me a favor, looked down at me wide eyed. She desperately put a finger to her lips, motioning me to be quiet. A single fuchsia streak in her hair almost glowed in the pitch black. I had helped her fend off some robbers once, asking for only kindness in a time of need for exchange.

"WHERE IS SHE," Loki roared, consumed by rage, "Give me the girl, and I will spare your pathetic mortal existences."

Something told me he wasn't too happy. I looked around, as silently as possible. All the lights were shot, but the dim radiance of Loki's staff allowed me to see. I was behind the bar counter, pushed as close to it as my body would allow. Slight scuttling and whimpers could be heard under Loki's heavy footsteps. Every so often blue light would flash and I could here tables and chairs being flung against walls. I couldn't let anyone get hurt. Not again. I started to rise, only to meet Taya's pleading eyes as she grabbed my arm. She had six or seven years on me, but I could take her easily if necessary. I closed my eyes and shook my head. She tentatively released, worry flashing across her face. I crept forward, keeping low to the ground, towards the door. When I rose and grabbed the side door's knob, Loki whipped towards me at the sound. I had no option but to get him to notice me, I couldn't leave him with these people. They looked up, cowering under tables. I swung open the door, allowing sunlight to stream in. He brought his arm back, shooting an enormous burst of power at me. I slammed the door, blocking it and bringing me outside. I pressed my back to the door. Another blast hit it, energy streaming through the cracks. Pushing off with my heel I ran.

I glanced back as the door exploded, only to collide face first with someone. Pulling back, I met Steve Roger's astonished gaze. He had a nasty lump on his head and appeared to have just woken up. His leather bomber was coated with dirt.

"Ms. Reynolds we have too…"

I looked back as Loki emerged from the club's smoldering entrance. Wasting no time I grabbed Rogers arm, towing him away. He was infinitely stronger than me, but held no protest. We rushed through the streets, bumping into strangers but taking no notice. Without warning Rogers pulled me into a building, his strength lifting me from the ground. I followed him up a few flights of stairs, positive Loki was still behind us, though not hearing any foot falls. After rising a few stories, we ascended to the roof. Above our heads a helicopter whirred restlessly. I gaped at the Captain, wondering how far ahead he had planned.

"You thought I'd go in without backup?" he laughed. A ladder fell, urging us upward. The Captain grabbed it first, as if insisting it was safe. As he made his way up, I gripped it, ready to climb. The hatch we had emerged from suddenly burst off of its hinges, burnt metal creating a pungent odor. Loki stepped out, thoroughly pissed. I quickly fumbled upward, trying to make it to the safety of the helicopter. He fired a blast, clipping my side and nearly sending me toppling off. The pilot, noticing Loki, had begun to go up, me still clinging to the ladder. With the added height of the building we were at about 5,000 feet and rising. Loki sent another surge of power, this time directed at the helicopter. It swerved suddenly, leaving me clinging for dear life. I watched Loki getting smaller in the distance. At this point we were far out of range. I finished the climb, Captain America hauling me up when I reached the top. Inside the helicopter were all familiar faces. Unfortunately, what I failed to realize earlier, was that this was a Shield helicopter.

Natasha Romanoff was driving, her defining red hair had been cut short. Standing behind her was Agent Coulson, a man I actively tried to avoid. I was contemplating whether or not it would be in my best interest to jump from the helicopter, when I was unexpectedly pulled from my thoughts.

"Ms. Reynolds?" Phil Coulson looked at me over dark shades, "We weren't expecting you.

I raised one eyebrow. Yeah, Steve Rogers was just going to appear EXACTLY where I was for no apparent reason, right after I escaped Stark. Oh sure, they weren't expecting me, "So I suppose that means I can leave whenever?"

He coughed a bit guiltily and straitened his suit, "Unfortunately, you'll have to be taken in for questioning."

"Ah, the truth is revealed," I leaned backward, training my eyes on the ceiling, "Where exactly are we going?"

"Classified," he threw me a small smile. We were both used to this by now. I sat cross-legged on the ground and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long flight.

My eyes flew open seconds later as we touched down. I wasn't expecting that at all. The door swung open and I was greeted by metal floors, walls, and no windows. Beautiful.

Agents in expensive suits quickly flanked me as I followed Agent Romanoff. Coulson insisted it was "procedure" but I find it hard to believe everyone needs two dozen agents to escort them. I smiled to myself, knowing I could probably take them. The doors flew open, revealing a large room. Nick Fury stood in the middle, surrounded by glowing screens. Around him employees typed purposefully on computers, except one. He was playing Galaga. My smile deepened before instantly falling. Nick Fury turned to face me, single eye sharp and searching.

"Ms. Reynolds, welcome to the helicarrier," he gestured widely. My eyes snapped towards the many windows. Shield was air born.


End file.
